


RWBY-OH VRAINS

by KingCrashWrites



Category: RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Made Up Monsters, New summoning method, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrashWrites/pseuds/KingCrashWrites
Summary: Ruby doesn't like dueling but one day after defeating one of the best she was expected to battle even more even if she hates it but can she keep dueling when there feels like something dark is inside of her?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was walking home from school. She was wearing the beacon high girls' uniform(same as the series) she sighed as she walked.

"Another boring day. When will something interesting happen" she thought walking before she arrived at her house.

"Yo! I'm home!" Ruby called out "Ruby!" Her father cried embracing Ruby in a hug.

Ruby simply struggled to breathe from Taiyang's death hug. "L-love you to dad. Now can you not try to kill me" Tai got off his youngest to let her breathe.

"Sweetheart, you won't believe what I got," Tai said excitedly as he seemed to hold a secret. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully before she said "oh father I wonder what have you gotten?

Tai snickered before walking off gesturing for Ruby to follow to which she did. Ruby kept walking before she saw a large machine "state of the art. Vrains Linker!" Tai called out as Ruby seemed to be uninterested "Ok… what does it do?" Ruby asked as Tai got excited "It can send you to a brand new virtual world! Yang just tried it out." He said as Ruby looked up him with boredom "yeah dad, cool" Ruby said before she started walking to her room "Not gonna try it out?" Her dad called her.

"Maybe later. Ok?" Ruby said before she kept walking.

Tai sighed "I hope she can come out of that shell of hers" He went to the kitchen to make dinner.

_7 Hours Later_

Ruby was cleaning her plate after seconds before Tai walked up to her "Hey Rubes. Yang's been gone for a while" Ruby seemed in thought "yeah I haven't seen her all day! Where is she?" Ruby asked her dad before he realized.

"She might still be in the Vrains link." Tai said as Ruby's eyes widened "then we have to go get her!" She shouted running towards it. And Tai followed.

Ruby stopped in front and Tai grabbed something circular "Alright Ruby im giving you this. Your mother wanted you to have it." He said giving her the object. It was a duel disk with cards already inside "but dad I don't duel" Ruby said

"Yeah, but we need someone to stay and wait for Yang and you can run faster than I can so you may be able to find her faster" Tai said back to her as Ruby looked reluctant before she agreed wanting to save her sister and she stepped in.

"Alright all you need to say is Into The Vrains and you will be transported to the virtual world," Tai said as he closed the door to the linker.

"Ok… let's go! Into The Vrains!" Ruby said as her duel disk read the words Into The Vrains and she was digitized and went into Vrains.

Ruby opened her eyes to see that she was in a town and she looked down to see her clothes had changed. Ruby was now wearing a blue dress that reached her thighs and Navy blue jeans with pink sneakers. Her hair had changed to being pink with a blue highlight going through it and it had grown to be mid-back.

"Woah ok this is different," Ruby said as she looked around before she started walking. As Ruby walked she accidentally brushed past a girl in blue who huffed before turning around towards Ruby "hey! Who do you think you are?!" The girl screeched as Ruby turned around.

The girl was shorter than her and was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees and blue dress shoes and her hair was white with blue highlights and stars decorated her hair that was in a ponytail that went to mid-back.

"How dare you just brush me?! Do you think that this was okay?!" The girl said continuing to shriek. And Ruby backed up slightly and tried to tell the girl she didn't mean it but Blue girl was having none of it. "Now! I and you will duel since you think im a joke.!" The girl kept shouting and Ruby tried to back up.

Quickly Blue Girl threw out a small device that cast a circular shield around them trapping Ruby and not letting her out "now we shall duel!" Blue Girl said as Ruby got out her duel disk that projected space for her cards.

"Now my name is Snow Angel or Weiss Schnee! Since you seem like an idiot I figured you need help to know!" Snow Angel said cockily "and you are?" She asked as Ruby thought of a name "Trickster!" Ruby called "Trickster huh? Sounds like you will have the honor of being beaten by me!" Snow Angel said

"Duel!" Both girls said

Trickster LP 4000

Snow Angel LP 4000

Turn 1 Snow Angel

Cards x5+1

LP 4000

"Alright, I draw!" Snow Angel said before smirking "I set a monster in defense mode!" She called as her card appeared "and I set two cards to face down and end my turn!" Snow Angel said before looking at Ruby

Turn 2 Trickster

Cards 5+1

LP 4000

"Let's go!" Ruby said drawing her card "Now I summon Shadow Knight!" Ruby called her monster appeared.

Shadow knight [Level 4- ATK 1200/DEF 900 Warrior/Shadow/effect _This monster can be tributed to summon one level 5 Shadow monster_ ]

"Now strike her face down!" Ruby called while she didn't duel much Yang had taught her the basics. Shadow Knight Rushed forwards and slashing Snow Angel's monster which turned up to reveal Snow Fairy a small young girl with small wings.

Snow Fairy [Level 2- ATK 300/DEF 100- Ice/effect- _When this monster is destroyed the user can summon one monster of the same level as the one that destroyed this monster_ ]

"Now I activate my monster's ability!" Snow Angel called "Now I can summon one level four monster and I summon my Icicle Dragon!" Snow Angel said as her white dragon with Icicles jutting out of it appeared.

Icicle Dragon [Level 4- ATK 1600/DEF 800- Dragon/ice- _This Dragon has trained for years in the coldest climates it can handle anything_ ]

"I-I end my turn," Ruby said as Snow Angel smirked

Snow Angel Turn 3

Cards 3x +1

LP 4000

"Now I activate the field spell Blizzard! Now all Ice Monsters gain 500 additional ATK and everyone takes 500 points of damage at the end of my turn!" Snow Angel said as Ruby's eyes widened "but won't you take 500 damage as well?" She asked but Snow Angel smirked, "Not at all because when I activate this!" Snow Angel activated a card "My Ice heal spell card makes it so Blizzard will heal my Life Points for 500! Pretty cool huh?" Snow Angel taunted.

Icicle Dragon 1600 ATK - 2100 ATK

"Now strike her monster!" Snow Angel called as Icicle Dragon slashed it's arms and took out Shadow Knight.

Trickster LP 4000 - 3100

Ruby slid back as she took the damage. "Now I end my turn! Good luck even getting to me!" Snow Angel laughed before pointing at Ruby "And you remember what happens at the end of my turn!" Snow Angel said

Snow Angel LP 4000 - 4500

Trickster LP 3100 - 2600

Trickster Turn 4

Cards 5x +1

LP 2600

"I draw!" Ruby said before she looked at her cards 'How can I win?' She thought, feeling that it was hopeless before her deck glowed and she closed her eyes for a second only to see a girl next to her. She had blond hair and wore a blue and pink magician outfit with even the hat.

" _Hello."_ The girl said as Ruby seemed surprised at her appearance and Snow Angel seemed to be fed up with Ruby "Hey make your move already!" the girl screeched.

Ruby started fumbling before the girl spoke again _Mistress summon Shadow Archer in attack mode then activate shadow dreams to double its attack."_ Ruby blinked but decided to listen to her "Alright I summon Shadow Archer in attack mode!" Ruby said as the small boy in Archer wear appeared.

Shadow Archer [Level 1500 ATK/DEF 1000- Shadow/Warrior/effect- _This monster when attacking if the opposing monster has had changes to its ATK they are nulified_ ]

"Now I activate Shadow Dreams to double my monster's ATK!" Ruby said

Shadow Archer 1500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Now Attack her Dragon!" Archer then fired a shot right threw the dragon and its special ability caused the ATK buff to become nonexistent. And Icicle Dragon was destroyed.

Snow Angel LP 4500 - 3100

" _Now mistress activate the spell double shot chance so you can attack twice!"_ The Magician said as Ruby activated the card "Now strike her one more time!" Ruby called as Archer fired again. "No! I activate my trap half N' Half allowing you to take half the damage alongside me!" Snow Angel said.

Snow Angel LP 3100 - 1600

Trickster LP 2600 - 1100

"Tch. whatevs, I end my turn." Ruby said as Snow Angel seemed angry

Snow Angel Turn 5

Cards 2x +1

LP 1600

"You will regret that as I activate this trap! When an Icicle Monster is destroyed I can summon two more of any level from my hand and I summon my Icicle Princess and Queen!" Snow Angel called as her monsters were summoned.

Icicle Princess [Level 5 ATK 2300/DEF 2000- Ice/Spellcaster- _This monster can control ice to perfection it's best not to mess with it_ ]

Icicle Queen [Level 7 3000 ATK/DEF 2500- Ice/Spellcaster/effect- _If this monster is summoned it will activate the field spell Blizzard even if the player does not own this card_ ]

"Now my Princess attack Trickster's monster!" Snow Angel called before her monster blasted Ruby's.

Trickster LP 1100 - 400

Ruby fell back as Snow Angel cackled "now its the end when I end my turn this battle will come to an end!" Snow Angel called "and now because my Queen can't attack the turn she's summoned I end my turn!" Snow Angel said smirking.

" _Quick Mistress activate the survive spell from your hand! It'll half the damage!"_ The magician said as Ruby quickly used it trying to stay in this. "I activate My Shadow Survive Card to half the damage I take if an attack would take me out!"

Snow Angel Lp 1600 - 2100

Trickster LP 400 - 150

"Wow, lucky break," Snow Angel said.

Trickster Turn 6

Cards 2x +1

LP 150

"Now I draw!" Ruby called before she realized something. Her extra deck was glowing and when she slid it open to see the cards inside her eyes widened before becoming red. _"Mistress activate the-"_ The girl was cut off as Ruby began talking and before she knew it she was absorbed back into the deck.

"I remove my Worthless Shadow Knight and Shadow Archer to Shadow Summon!" Ruby said her eyes glowing red as Snow Angel looked confused "the hell is Shadow Summoning?!" She asked as Ruby smirked, "Find out now!" She said before slapping down a card "behold my Shadow Ninja.!" she called as a Black ninja appeared it's black eyes glaring.

Shadow Ninja [Level 7- 2600 ATK/DEF 2200- Shadow/Warrior/Effect - _This card can double it's attack if there are two monsters on the opponent's side of the field. This monster can take one card from the GY if it destroys a monster. This effect can only be used once per turn. Shadow Ability: this monster can bypass any monsters by banishing one monster.]_

"Now I activate it's special ability to double its an attack!" Ruby said as Ninja's ATK went up.

Shadow Ninja 2600 ATK - 5200 ATK

Snow Angel looked surprised before Ruby spoke again "and then I will attack your Queen!"

Ninja jumped up pulling out a kunai before diving at Icicle Queen "Ha you messed up! If a monster is level 7 or higher during the battle in a blizzard it attacks is increased by 1000!" Snow Angel said.

Icicle Queen 3000-4000

"Still not enough!" Ruby called as Snow angel's monster was destroyed.

Snow Angel LP 2100 - 1100

"And now I activate it's second ability to grab my Double-shot chance and activate it to slice and dice again!" Ruby called and Ninja slashed Princess this time and Snow Angel cried out "no! How can this be happening?!" She screamed as she was sent flying.

Snow Angel LP 1100 - 0

WINNER: Trickster

Ruby seemed to wobble back and forth as she came to.

And saw many people surrounding her asking questions as she didn't even notice them surrounding her before she squeezed out and logged out.

Ruby came out and said "Dad I couldn't find… Yang?!" Ruby's jaw dropped as she saw her sister with her dad on the couch.

"Oh hey Rubes," Yang said and that's how Ruby found out Yang Logged out by herself and she was only at a party.

Ruby simply turned went to her room and passed out as soon as she hit the pillow.

In Ruby's head she didn't realize something more sinister was plotting. " **Ah yes, the child has started my awakening."** A voice said while Ruby was in deep slumber.


	2. Shadows challenge

Ruby was lounging on her bed before she grabbed her remote and turned on the TV that her sister had left on when Yang had been using her TV to watch wrestling.

"So after Weiss Schnee's loss people are trying to find out who this "Trickster" is and how strong is she?" A reporter said into her microphone as Ruby jumped up "They say that the battle happened yesterday at Chaling city. But we have heard different accounts of how the battle went" She said before it changed to other people giving their story.

"It was mad wicked! I mean Snow Angel was getting swamped, not even a challenge!" A blond and green-haired man said cheering as the camera cut to another person this time a red-haired girl. "Snow Angel had it coming she was waaay too stuck up… but yeah she was demolished." The girl said.

Another man showed up "Oh Snow angel let her win. I mean she's one of the strongest! How could she lose?" as the camera, cut again to a young girl "Oh yeah Snow Angel was winning the entire time wasn't even a contest the other girl just cheated!" With her statement, the camera came back to the blond reporter "Miss Schnee has not given an official statement, and it's unknown if she ever will. This has been channel 9 news and I am Emilia Klies."

Ruby was about to change the channel but then a girl that looked about Weiss's age appeared.

"Hello, Trickster. My name is Shadows and I've heard about your win vs Snow Angel." The girl said as Ruby looked at her before glaring.

The girl was wearing a ninja garb and had cat ears on her head with black shoulder-length hair and amber cat-like eyes and a black face mask with a kitten paw across her face.

"Talk about cliche…" Ruby muttered as she continued to watch the broadcast.

"After such a match Trickster I believe that my challenge should be no surprise." Shadows said as Ruby rolled her eyes and collapsed back on her bed. "I don't even wanna battle!" She cried out as she saw a light out of her peripheral vision that caused her to turn and see that her duel deck was glowing.

'What the what?" She asked as she stood up and walked towards it and right before she reached out to grab it a light-filled her vision. "What the-" Ruby said as she saw the light die down and saw the same girl from yesterday's battle before her.

She opened her eyes and smiled as Ruby's jaw dropped. "H-How?!" Ruby cried as the Dark Magician Girl stood in front of her.

"Are you surprised to see me, mistress?" DMG asked as Ruby sputtered for a second before slapping her cheeks.

"How are you here?!" Ruby asked once more as DMG smiled. "I am here because of you mistress," DMG said as Ruby tilted her head slightly. "Because of me?" Ruby asked aloud as the TV switched back to the main broadcast.

"So that was the challenge by Shadows! Let's see what Trickster says in return!" The reporter said as DMG walked towards the TV. "What's up?" Ruby asked as DMG smiled. "It's a challenge, right? Do you plan on accepting mistress?" DMG asked as Ruby shook her head. "No way! I'm not dueling again!" Ruby pouted as DMG's smile dropped.

"But why mistress? What's wrong with dueling?" DMG asked as Ruby turned to look at the floor. "I never really had an interest… I don't wanna…" She said. DMG frowned as she walked towards Ruby.

"I understand mistress. But… this might be something you need to do over wanting to do." DMG said as Ruby looked up at her curiously but before she could ask anything DMG disappeared in a light as she went back into the deck.

The next day

Ruby walked through the halls as she mulled over what DMG said. "What does she mean "need to"?" she thought aloud as she jumped when someone slapped their hand on her back. She turned to the perpetrator before she saw a mop on blond hair and blue eyes.

Ruby sighed with a small smile as she looked up. "What's up Jaune?" She asked her tall friend as he laughed. "Not much other than the sky!" He grinned as Ruby playfully punched him in the arm.

"Corny loser." She joked as they started walking towards Ruby's class. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods!" Ruby asked as Jaune put his hands behind his head. "I wanted to talk to you." He said with a smile as Ruby smiled back. "Makes sense, my voice cures illness," Ruby said as Jaune feinted gagging and making gasping noises. "Oh, doctor! I think I'm coming down with something!" Jaune said dramatically.

Ruby put her hand on his chest and forehead and whispered in his ear. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked as Jaune looked at her with serious eyes. "I have a case of… don't wanna go to PE itis!" He cried as both teens looked at each other for a few seconds… before bursting out with laughter.

"I hate you so much!" Ruby said while laughing as Jaune laughed with her. 'Thanks! I'll be here all week!" he said.

"I think you mean trapped here all week," Ruby said after their laugh fit. But as the two walked past 3 students they overheard something.

"Did you hear about Snow Angel getting beat by that new duelist Trickster?" A blue-haired girl asked as the yellow-haired boy next to her perked up. "Yeah! How good is she? I hear she lucked out and won." He said.

"I don't know about that… Duel Monsters is 40% luck but I don't believe that she won with only luck, Lycan…" The blue-haired girl said as Lycan crossed his arms. "Well I guess it wouldn't be that like Riley…" Lycan said.

"Woah… Snow Angel lost?" Jaune said in disbelief as Ruby turned to him with a confused look. Jaune saw her look and facepalmed. "Oh yeah! I forgot! You don't play Duel Monsters. Well, Snow Angel is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Duel company. Being the Heiress to the company it's only natural she's one of the best." Jaune said with glee as Ruby had a small smirk on her face at his fanboyism.

He then looked down and looked slightly confused. "But she somehow lost yesterday…" Jaune said as Ruby frowned. Man, he sounded a little sad… maybe her win wasn't that worth it… before Ruby could continue the pity party Jaune's eyes sparkled as he jumped up. "But Shadows challenged her!" He shouted as Ruby jumped slightly before looking around the hallway to see they were alone.

Thank goodness Lycan and Riley decided to go to class, helping Ruby and Jaune avoid embarrassment.

"Shadows is a top tier duelist! It should be a good match for sure!" Jaune cried as Ruby shook her head, exasperated.

"I can't wait to watch it!" Jaune said but before his fanboyism could really kick off the bell went off. "Holy crap!" Jaune cried as he began sprinting for class. "See ya Ruby!" he cried as he raced for class.

Ruby chuckled before walking to class herself.

After school

Ruby walked home and collapsed on her bed as her sister still had 1 more hour before she arrived home as Ruby pulled out one of her controllers and prepared to play some games. But before she could have any fun her duel disk glowed once more.

"Not again. Who is it this time?" Ruby asked as the light died down and once more DMG stood in the room.

"Hello, mistress!" DMG said smiling as Ruby blinked away the dots in her vision. "Hey…" Ruby said as DMG looked at her controller. "Mistress are you not going to duel?" DMG asked despite already knowing the answer.

"I told you! I'm not dueling!" Ruby said as she turned towards DMG who sighed. "Mistress, I understand you but this challenge is important. It would be disrespectful to ignore it." DMG said as Ruby.

"I don't care… I have no "honor" as a duelist so I don't care to ignore a challenge." Ruby said simply as DMG frowned. "I understand mistress… I hope you know what you're doing…" DMG said before once again disappearing into the deck.

Ruby sat there for a moment just thinking about how excited Jaune talked about her duel with Shadows. Disappointed a friend would suck…

She sighed before booting up her game and decided to play a mindless shooter for a while to vent.

The next day

Ruby walked through the halls as teens whispered all around her. "Did you hear?" one boy asked. "Yeah! Trickster chickened out!" a girl said as Ruby listened in. "Guess my skipping of the match meant more than I thought it would…" Ruby whispered to herself as she saw her best friend.

"Hey, Jaune!" She cried as she jogged up to him. "Oh! Hey Ruby…" Jaune said as his voice sounded sad.

"What's up? Ruby asked as Jaune looked down. "I was hoping for a good battle between Trickster and Shadows… I logged in and everything… even Shadows seemed mad…" Jaune said with a small chuckle before turning sad again.

The bell signaled the end of that and Ruby sat alone in the hallway as she looked down. "Need to duel huh?" She said thinking about what DMG said. While she owned no one, she felt bad for disappointing them.

"Well, what's done is done," Ruby said as she walked off.

After school

Ruby was prepared to play more games and procrastinate her homework but right as soon as she turned on the tv she was greeted with Shadows.

"Well well well, Trickster. Running I see!" Shadows said angrily as her voice was filled with venom and fury, "Do you have no shame?! When a duelist challenges you, you must respect and honor that challenge!" She roared as Ruby hard glared at the tv.

"But I am one of multiple chances. I will request a match at 5 pm today. Failure to show will let the entire world know the kind of duelist you are!" Shadows said as Ruby sighed.

A light filled the room and Ruby knew exactly what or rather who it was. "Hey DMG!" Ruby said as she turned to the duel monster. "Well, Mistress? Are you ready to duel this time?" she asked as Ruby looked down before taking in a deep breath. "Yeah... I am." Ruby said determined as DMG smiled.

"The duel is in 3 hours… Can you teach me enough about dueling in that time?" Ruby asked as DMG smiled and nodded. "Alright then!" Ruby called.

5 pm

Ruby walked to the login as she had her duel disk on her arm and all the knowledge she learned from DMG. "Alright!" Ruby said as she stepped inside.

She slammed her deck into the disk. "Deck set!" She cried "Into The Vrains!" She said as she was sent into cyberspace.

Ruby then realized that she had no idea where she and Shadows were supposed to meet. But before she could ponder it Shadows appeared behind her.

Ruby jumped out of her skin as she turned to the girl. "How did…?" Ruby asked as Shadows chuckled. "I simply found your last point you spawned." that caused Ruby to panic but Shadows silence her. "Don't worry I have no info on your location before you entered. Your house is fine." Shadows said, calming Ruby down.

Shadows quickly brought out her duel disk and said. "Are you ready for this?" Ruby nodded as she readied her own disk.

"Before we start I'd like to ask one thing… Why did you come today?" Shadows asked as Ruby looked down. "For a friend." She said simply as Shadows nodded. "Well I guess that's all," she said as she and Ruby readied themselves.

"Let's duel!" Both girls cried.

Trickster LP: 4000

Shadows LP: 4000

"I draw!" Shadows said as her turn began.

Turn 1: Shadows

Cards in hand: 5+1

Cards on field: 0

Shadows LP: 4000

Trickstar LP: 4000

"I play my Kitten Quartet in attack mode!" Shadows said as she summoned 4 humanoid catgirls.

Kitten Quartet

Level: 4

Type: Dark

WARRIOR/EFFECT

ATK 1600/DEF 400

[This card can split itself into four and be used at material for a special summon once per turn.]

"Now I activate my monster's special ability to split them into four!" Shadows called as her monsters split.

Kitten Quartet

Level 4 - 1

ATK 1600 - 400

DEF 400 - 100

"Now I Overlay my two level 1 Kitten Quartets!" Shadows said as her monsters overlayed together and made a new monster.

"Come forth Kitten Pouncer!" Shadows called as the monster came to the field.

Kitten Pouncer

Rank: 1

XYZ/WARRIOR/EFFECT  
ATK 800/DEF 400

[Using one overlay material this monster can cut one monster's ATK in half.]

"And what can be done once can be done again!" Shadows said as her other two monsters XYZ summoned once more to summon another Kitten pouncer.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Shadows said as Ruby drew.

Turn 2: Trickster

Cards in hand: 5+1

Cards on field: 0

Trickster LP: 4000

Shadows LP: 4000

"I play my Shadow Dance spell card!" Ruby said as she slapped a card down.

Shadow dance

SPELL

[Two shadow monsters are special summoned and gain extra ATK equal to half of the other monster summoned]

"I summon my Shadow Soldier and Shadow Stalker!" Ruby called as she summoned her two monsters. The first was a monster that resembled an army man toy without the base.

Shadow Soldier

Level 4

Type: Dark

SHADOW/WARRIOR

ATK 1900/DEF 0

[This monster has trained in the worst places be prepared for a hard fight]

The second monster was a small ghost-like monster that seemed to half phase into the ground.

Shadow Stalker

Level 2

Type: Dark

SHADOW/WARRIOR  
ATK 300/DEF 500

[Beware this monster. It can cause crying and sadness wherever it goes.]

"Now my card's effect activates giving my stalker 1250 ATK and my Soldier gets 2150!" Ruby said as her monster's ATK went up. "And the cherry on top? I get to summon another monster due to those being special summons!" Ruby said as Shadows growled.

'She definitely didn't luck out…' Shadows thought as she saw Ruby slap down a monster that looked like a tiny black knight.

"Say hello to my Shadow Knight!" Ruby said

Shadow Knight

Level 4

Type: Dark

ATK 1200/DEF 900

SHADOW/WARRIOR/EFFECT

[Once per turn this monster can be used to special summon one level 5 monster]

"Now! Battle!" Ruby called. "Shadow Stalker take out one of her Kittens!" Ruby said as he stalker phased fully through the ground before rushing at the opponent and got ready to strike but Shadows smirked,

"That's cute!" She said before throwing her hand out. "First I used one overlay unit to activate Kitten Pouncer's special ability which allows me to half your monsters ATK!" Shadows said as Ruby gasped.

Shadow Stalker 1250 ATK - 625 ATK

"But why stop there? I activate my trap! Rank domination!" Shadows said

Rank Domination

TRAP  
[When an XYZ monster is targeted for an attack by a monster with a level this card can cause that monster to lose ATK equal to 200x it's level.]

"But what's one more Shadows said as Ruby gasped. "W-what? There's more?!" she cried as Shadows smirked. "From my hand, I activate the trap Double Go!" Shadows said.

Double Go

TRAP  
[ when a card effect is activated, use this card to double that effect]

"Now to cut your ATK by 800!" Shadows said as Ruby watched her monster's ATK disappear.

Shadow Stalker 625 ATK - 0 ATK

Shadow Stalker was destroyed as Ruby's ATK still went through.

Trickster LP 4000 - 3200

"Crap…" Ruby said as Shadows laughed. "How do ya like that toots?!" Shadows cried as RUby glared hard at her.

"I'm not done!" Ruby cried. "My Soldier's still ready to go!" Ruby said as her monster aimed it's assault rifle and trained fire.

"Go!" Ruby called as her monster fired rounds at Shadows smirked. "You never learn!" she called as she revealed her second trap. "MY trap Unfold The Monster!" Shadows said as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

Unfold The Monster

TRAP

[When this card is activated the battle with end and the attacking monster will be turned to face-down defense position]

It was Ruby's turn to smirk. 'Uh uh uh!" Ruby cried as Shadows looked surprised before her card burst apart.

Shadows LP 4000 - 3500

"H-how?!" Shadows shrieked as Ruby smirked. "Shadow monsters have a unique effect when a trap card that would stop the battle is activated, it's destroyed and you take 500 points of damage!" Ruby said as Shadows gasped.

"Say bye-bye to your monster!" Ruby said as Shadows growled. "No big deal! You may be attacking my other monster but I'm able to use my second Kitten Pouncer's special ability. Your monster's attack is halved!" Shadows called as Ruby glared.

"Whatevs! Your monster's still gone!" Ruby said as her monster destroyed Shadows's

Shadows LP 3500 - 3225

"Now go my Knight! Darkness Joust!" Ruby called as her knight slammed into Kitten Puncer #2 and ended it's time on the field. Ruby looked slightly confused at the outcome.

"The ability can only be used once per turn…" Shadows said.

Shadows LP 3225 - 2825

"Well, that's my turn. I slap down 1 facedown!" Ruby said, ending her turn as her soldier was destroyed due to the second effect of her Shadow Dance.

Turn 3 Shadows

Cards in hand 2+1

Cards on field: 1

LP

SHadows: 2825

Trickster: 3200

"Now to truly start this duel!" Shadows said as she slapped down 2 cards.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Shadows said as Ruby gasped.

Turn 4: Trickster

Cards in hand 3+1

Cards on Field: 2

LP: 3200

'Why would she only place down two cards? Unless she had no moves…' Ruby thought as she looked up at Shadows face that was unreadable… probably due to her mask. 'Unless she's faking out to believe she had no moves… no way! No one puts down only two cards and has a play! This one's mine!' Ruby thought confidently.

"Now strike her Knight! Darkness Joust!" Ruby called as Shadows smirked. "I activate my trap! Seize The Monster!" Shadows said as Ruby's knight stopped mid-attack before transitioning over to Shadows's field.

Seize The Monster

TRAP

[When the user has no monster on the field during a direct attack this card can steal one monster from the opponent's side of the field.]

"So is that all you had?" Shadows taunted as Ruby looked at her cards. Yeah, it was all she had… no card in her hand had the ATK to compete with the Shadow Knight. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn.." Ruby said as Shadows laughed.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" Shadows boasted as she drew.

Turn 5 Shadows

Cards in hand: 1+1

Cards on field: 2

"Now I'll use your Shadow Knight for a far better purpose than you ever could!" Shadows said as she slapped down another monster.

"I summon my Kitten Scratcher!" Shadows called as she summoned a cat-girl with dangerous-looking claws.

Kitten Scratcher

Level: 4

Type: Dark

WARRIOR

ATK 1300/DEF 600

[Be careful of those monster as it will use anything as a stretching post]

"Now I will overlay level 4 Kitten Scratcher and Shadow Warrior!" Shadows called as Ruby gasped.

The two monsters overlayed and came out…

"Behold! My Kittenfly!" SHadows said as she revealed her Cat-girl creature with butterfly wings.

Kittenfly

Rank: 4

Type: Dark

Warrior/Insect

ATK 2000/DEF 1300

[ 2 Level 4 monsters. Use an overlay unit and destroy every set card and gain 200 ATK for every card destroyed.]

"Now I activate my monster's special ability!" Shadows said as Ruby gasped from her entire field getting blown apart and seeing even Shadow's face down being destroyed. "What?" Ruby asked as Shadow's smirked. "My monster can destroy every set card on the field!" She called as Ruby gasped.

"Oh no but it gets better!" Until the end of this turn, my monster gains an additional 200 ATK for every card destroyed!" Shadows said as Ruby backed up in fear.

Kittenfly 2000 ATK - 2600 ATK.

"Send her packing! Eternal Dreams!" Shadows called as Kittenfly sent a beam at Ruby who had no way to dodge as she was blown away by the attack.

Trickster LP 3200 - 600

"With that, I end my turn, and soon this entire duel!" Shadows said as Ruby got up.

Turn 6 Trickster

Cards in hand 3+1

Cards on field: 0

LP 600

"Crap… I have no cards for this…" Ruby said as she turned and glared at Shadows. "I have to do something… maybe I should call on DMG? If I only knew how…" Ruby said but before she could do anything her extra deck started glowing again.

"What's tha-" Ruby was cut off as her eyes glowed red again. "Ah yes! Back again!" Ruby(?) said as she looked towards Shadows. "Now to end this!" Ruby said as she slapped down a card.

"I play my Shadow Desolation card!" Ruby said as she slapped down a card.

Shadow Desolation

SPELL  
[Destroy every Shadow Monster on the field and your opponent takes 300 damage for each monster destroyed]

"Now to destroy the monsters! I know you still have one as an overlay unit!" Ruby cried as Shadows stepped back. What happened to this girl? What's with the sinister attitude?

"Now say goodbye to your overlay unit!" Ruby cried as her card sent one of Kittenfly's overlay units to the graveyard. "And of course we can't forget the Life Points you'll lose!" Ruby said as Shadows was blasted with damage.

Shadows LP 2825 - 2525

"But I'm not done!" Ruby cried as she reached into the extra deck "By banishing my worthless Shadow Horse you destroyed last turn and my Shadow Stalker I can Shadow XYZ summon!" Ruby said as her two monsters appeared before being destroyed and banished from play then a new monster with a skull for a face and a long cloak with a large pitch-black scythe.

Shadow Reaper

Rank: 2

Type: Dark

ATK 1500/ DEF 1500

[ 2 level 2 Shadow Monsters. This card can send one card on the field to the GY then use it next turn. Shadow Effect: Once per summon this monster can use all LP lost during the duel and add them to its own ATK rounded down.]

"Now I use one overlay unit to take all the life points lost from me during the duel and add them to it's ATK points!" Ruby said smirking as Shadows gasped in horror.

Shadow Reaper ATK 1500 - 4900

"Don't worry! It'll end next turn!" Ruby said as Shadows looked at her before Ruby's red eyes donned a sinister look. " **Not that there will be one**!" she said laughing.

"End this! Darkness Soul Slash!" Ruby said as her monster pulled out his scythe and slashed across Kittenfly destroying it.

"How? Just what is she…?" Shadows asked as her life points were blown away.

Shadows LP 2525 - 0.

Ruby once again came to and rocked as she looked ahead. "H-how? I blacked out again… what is happening?!" Ruby asked but her brain didn't feel like caring as she logged out once more.

Shadows stayed there just pondering. "What the hell was that? I've never seen a duelist change like that… I wonder…" and Shadows would continue to wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me ont Twitter @ReadZeroGame

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the creator on twitter :)  
> @ReadZeroGame


End file.
